


through the night with some light from above

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, I might write the full story of this someday, Wakes & Funerals, coronation at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Théoden grieves,Radagast is sympathetic,and drinks are shared all around





	through the night with some light from above

**September 29,2968**

Typically,the _Eorlingas_ were not ones for open grief. They did their crying indoors,in the great halls of their people. Funerals were for quiet grief and for reflection. But tonight Théoden couldn’t hold back his tears. His father,Thengel Fengelsson, the sixteenth king of Eorl’s line,had died at the Morannon. He was now king of the Mark.

Beside him stood Susan the Red,the heroine of Druadan. Her hair flowed in the night breeze as the summer stars shone overhead.

 _Father,I can only hope that your noble spirit has reached the halls of Bema and Aska._ He stood in the shadows of the pyre,listening to Adrahil talk. Haldir had had his turn.

”And now,let the red shieldmaiden speak her piece.”

”Thank you,milord. I didn’t know Thengel King for very long......”

”Something on your mind, _Thengelssunu?”_

The Istar appeared from wherever he’d been standing for the last hour. 

“My father is dead,noble Radagast. Though I rejoice in the end of the Ring,and the return of the King to the West,I can only anticipate the responsibilities that will lie on my shoulders when I return to Edoras. The false Saruman and his orcs did much damage in the Westfold ere the uprising of the Ents and Elves,damage that must be redressed. I hope that I will be worthy of the crown.”

”And why shouldn’t you be?”

”I am 20 years old. I’m too young for the crown. I wasn’t supposed to assume it for at least another decade.”

”Théoden,you are of the ancient blood of Eomer who rode to Elendil’s side in the days of grief. The blood of Marhari the hero of Dagorlad,of Leod of Mirkwood,of Eorl himself,of Brego who built the Golden Hall,and of Helm Hammerhand whose horn sounded at the dawn. Kingship shall become you. And look at Susan. She is soon to be wedded with a man whose hair and spirit are as red and valiant respectively as hers.”

”Thank you for the comparison”

Now it was time to sing the funeral song. Haldir’s voice burst forth,loud and strong.

 “ _Nú on théostrum licgeth Thengel se léofa_  
hæ´letha holdost. Bealocwealm _hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
on Meduselde thæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and maga deorost.”

As he sang,Théoden felt tears pricking at his eyes,but the feeling passed. The sky in the East was a bruised purple:soon it would be dawn. The warriors of the Eastfold drank,and Théoden with them.

All of a sudden,Adrahil spoke again.

”Theoden son of Thengel of the Mark,attend me.”

Theoden knelt before the heir to Dol Amroth.

”Theoden,do you swear to be ever a father and friend to your people?”

”I do”

”Do you swear to uphold the rule of law that Brego builder of the Hall passed to his sons?”

“I do”

“Then accept thou the crown that each king of the Mark has worn since the days of Aldor the Old,Brego’s son,which was recovered off of your father’s body. 

I now proclaim Theoden son of Thengel as seventeenth King of Rohan. Long live the King!”

”Long live the King!”

Theoden son of Thengel,seventeenth king of the Mark in the right line of Eorl,who would later receive the epithet of _Ednew_ for the revival of Rohan that occurred during his reign,stood and accepted the applause of many. The dawn was breaking,and once again all was well with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested soundtrack for the end:
> 
> River of Sorrow by Antony and the Johnsons. Here’s a link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Mw-8RWONBk
> 
> The ‘false Saruman’ is the Nazgul Ren the Unclean,who took over Isengard,imprisoned Saruman,and glamoured himself to resemble the Wizard. He and Sirius Black duked it out atop Orthanc until the former killed him with a Dwarven blade.


End file.
